1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools and more specifically to a mass impact claw bar which may be used as a mass impact pry bar to safely remove articles such as trim board.
2. Background Information
All around the United States and throughout the world, millions of people use various claw or pry bars on a daily basis. One common use of such tool results from a flood in a residential or commercial building which requires immediate restoration as there is a high probability of microbial or mold growth which will cause materials to deteriorate if no action is taken. One appropriate restoration procedure is to remove of lift up carpets before removing the water or humidity. Furthermore, in order to dry the inside of wet walls trim boards need to be removed so that small vent holes may be drilled to create airflow. Sufficient airflow removes humidity and prevents microbial or mold growth behind the trim and inside the wall itself. Gypsum wallboard's physical strength is significantly reduced when wet. Therefore, the restoration process of removing trim board, baseboard, and the like often causes compression damage where a tool is applied. Furthermore, large pieces of underlying gypsum wallboard my break off if the force from the tool is not applied perpendicular to the board to be removed. Consequently, many persons who specialize in such restoration avoid removing such boards to minimize the possibility of expensive gypsum wallboard repairs. However, this method of saving the wallboard usually results in poor quality restoration.
A variety of tools have been invented which attempt to solve similar problems to those relating to removing trim and similar articles from damp gypsum wallboard. The patent to Ward (U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,503; Jan. 15, 1980) discloses a one piece demolition tool and the patent to Panovic (U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,116; Aug. 6, 1985) discloses a claw hammer for driving and extracting nails. The Panovic device has a fulcrum member hinge to swing between retracted and extended positions. The patent to Schellas (U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,488; Nov. 22, 1988) discloses a lever bar adapted for performing multiple functions including: crowbar, pry bar, pickax, wedge, and the like. The patent to Khachatoorian (U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,429; Sep. 28, 1999) discloses an improved prying bar that includes an elongate shank, which has a longitudinal axis, a prying hook, and a prying chisel. The patent to Fonda (U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,177; Aug. 17, 1999) discloses a power bar device. The patent to Owen (U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,048; Jul. 11, 2000) discloses a board puller having a board cue which contacts the backside of the boards to be removed. This device uses a fulcrum with a pivot that interacts with the frame structure and a handle for providing leverage. The patent to Forrester (U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,627; Nov. 11, 2003) discloses a tool for removing deck boards.
The mass impact claw bar of the instant invention solves a number of problems relating to the removal of trim and other boards from wet or damp gypsum wallboard in a unique and original manner not exhibited in the prior art. The mass impact claw bar of the instant invention prevents damage to damp wallboard because its use does not require “prying force” against the wallboard, but uses a sliding impact mass to apply the necessary force.
The ideal mass impact claw bar should have a thin claw at one end which may easily be inserted between the objects to be levered apart. The ideal mass impact claw bar should provide a second claw at its other end which provides a second type of prying tool and also acts as a support to hold the claw bar in a substantially horizontal position when in use. The ideal mass impact claw bar should also have a sliding mass which may be used to supply the necessary force to the first claw. The ideal mass impact claw bar should also be simple, reliable, inexpensive, and easy to use.